A younger Hanyou
by Midnight-Dragon
Summary: A little girl looks a lot, and acts a lot like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Who can this girl be? R&R if you want to. *chapter 2 uploaded*
1. The Girl

Chapter one:  
  
Saknumi: The Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi everybody… this is an Inuyasha fic, although I would really like to own Inu Yasha, I don't. Just to let you all know, I've never watched it before, so this is just plain off the internet, Hope you enjoy!  
  
"No way Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to pry his arm from Kagome's grip, " I refuse to go ANYWHERE near his tribe AND him!"  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha, or else I'll have to force you…….. s-" Kagome started, but was cut short when Inuyasha put his hand on her mouth to shut her up and nodded.  
  
After about an hour past, everyone was ready, so they headed towards the camp.  
  
When they were close to the camp, Inuyasha sighted someone coming. Kouga. He, of course, immediately went to Kagome and started the mush-love talk. "Shut up, bastard!" Inuyasha said, which got both of them into a fight.  
  
Soon they stopped, each getting hit by Sango's boomerang. So back on track again, they went into the wolf pack's territory. "So what is it that you had to tell Kagome?" Miroku asked, and Shippo added, "That you love her?" "No. Now follow and you shall see." Was Kouga's reply. They started walking again. A lot of growls were heard, directed at Inuyasha, who ended up pulling the Tesuseiga out and threatening he'd kill the pack, which shut everybody up.  
  
A while later, they arrived at a tree in the forest. Then he said that only Kagome and Inuyasha should go. The rest stayed behind. But not even 5 minutes past before a "PERVERT!" yell was heard.  
  
The three walked deeper into the forest. Soon they say a person tied up to a tree, much like Inuyasha had been. The person was very well tied, for the person was squirming in every way to get out.  
  
When they were close they heard the person say, " GET THIS STUPID ROPE OFF OF ME, BASTARD!" they girl said. Surpriseing, it sounded much like what Inuyasha would have said. "Shut up, I brought some people to visit it, little hanyou. And you wouldn't be here if you didn't act so stupid." Kouga replied while the girl growled.  
  
The girl turned to Kagome and Inuyasha, looking at them with a glare, then turning away.  
  
The girl had silver hair half way to her waist and golden eyes. She had dog ears and sharp claws. There was a mark on her left check like Sesshoumaru's. She was wearing something close to Inuyasha's clothing, except it was a silver-blue. "What's your name?" Kagome asked kindly, and there was a mumbled reply, "Saknumi." Then Inuyasha remembered something of the past….  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
A crying noise was heard. Little Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at their supposedly mother. She was rocking a baby girl. " Look… this is your little sister….. " Their mother said, and Sesshoumar asked what was the girl's name, "Hm…… Saknumi….. yes, Saknumi will be her name."  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
So…. How'd you like it? Please review, hope you liked it! Anywayz, here's a little bit of the next chapter….  
  
"I can't believe it…….." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshoumaru had come unexpectedly with Rin and Jaken. Sesshoumaru looked at Saknumi. "So you're alive…………. I thought you were dead……." He mumbled. Just when Inuyasha was going to say something, they heard a scream, Kagome's scream……………… 


	2. Unexpected Visitors

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know my chapters are short, but I make it up as I go so it might take a while for chapter 3!  
  
  
  
Chapter two: Unexpected Visitors  
  
After being untied Saknumi quickly went up a tree. She didn't like these people much… another hanyou like herself, and a human. That didn't go with her, she liked to work on her own, weather if it was good or bad.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, he seemed to been thinking real hard and not notice her. "Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated. No response. "Inuyasha!!" Still no response, Kagome was getting mad, really mad, "Inuyasha! SIT!" And of course, Inuyasha came thudding to the ground, along with Saknumi. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha and Saknumi roared, Kagome obviously didn't realize that the 'sit' worked on Saknumi as well. But she ignored it for now. "Inuyasha! I've called you tons of times already! Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are waiting! We have to go, NOW!" Kagome said to Inuyasha, who wasn't going yet, "Fine then! I'll go on my own!" Kouga, being as in love with Kagome as he was, didn't go with her.  
  
After a few fusses and arguments, Inuyasha, Saknumi, and Kouga figured out what happened and who Saknumi was. From what they figured out so far, Saknumi was the youngest sister of Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. Saknumi had gotten lost easily, she had always ran around everywhere and playing hiding games. She had been taken into the pack with Kouga from then on after they had found her. But of course Saknumi couldn't remember her parents and where she came from since she was so young. Someone, who she had no clue was, had taught her how to do curses and such. She was very skilled in magic, but not like Kagome's.  
  
After figuring it all out, they started talking again, "I can't believe it…….." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshoumaru had come unexpectedly with Rin and Jaken. Sesshoumaru looked at Saknumi. "So you're alive…………. I thought you were dead……." He mumbled. Just when Inuyasha was going to say something, they heard a scream, Kagome's scream to be exact. Inuyasha and Kouga had a kind of race to get where to the place where the scream had come from. Saknumi blinked, she had no clue what was going on. "How come they'd just storm off like that over a mere human?" Saknumi questioned, who got no reply and ended up chasing after Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome had been badly hurt on the shoulder by the youkai's who wanted the Shinkon No Tama fragments. She was panting and running out of arrows. The youkai's were much like the bird youkai that had caused the fragments to scatter. Kagome was surrounded, no place to run. She shot a arrow at one of them, but another replaced it. 'Inuyasha…. Where are you?' Kagome thought, when she heard a familiar voices, "KAGOME!" and of course, Inuyasha and Kouga came to the rescue! Kouga had started attacking before Inuyasha, who was unshelthing the Tesuseiga. Sesshoumaru had not joined the battle, thinking it was very pathetic. Saknumi was very puzzled, so she just attacked the youkai's that attacked her. Before long, all the youkai's were wiped out.  
  
Kagome was worn out, so Inuyasha had carried her back to where the pack was, with some arguments. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, and Saknumi followed.  
  
On the way back, Sesshoumaru asked if Saknumi had one of the swords like his or Inuyasha's. Saknumi stopped and sweat dropped. "ER……" Saknumi said, she took out a normal sword, and it became like the Tesuseiga's size, except it looked quite different. On the hilter, a phoenix replaced the white part's of Inuyasha's. And a dragon was encarved on it. Under it was the word 'Curse' and she dark snake and wrapped around the sword. After it had transformed, it immediately dropped to the ground and Saknumi went flying. Everyone sweat dropped. "She has defiantly NO experiences!" everyone said at once.  
  
Er… that's the end of the chapter for chapter 2. Hoped you liked it! I don't actually know what the next chapter is going to be on, so I won't write anymore… R&R? 


End file.
